Laundry Day
by BreathlessFlame
Summary: My first story! The is a oneshota about something that happens to poor Edokun... Definatly humor people. If you don't like Original Characters, don't read. Read and Review! I would like to know how I'm doing but don't be too mean.


A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, my first story ever! squeals ok, something everyone should know is that I am introducing a new character, my OC Kaya, and I will be having a story about her and the FMA gang later. I have about 6(?) chapters that I need to type and upload so I'll be doing that any day now. Kaya is a blind girl about Ed's age and a little shorter than him. She's got wolf ears, a tail, and her feet are like paws. She has a automail left arm. Um… I'll have more info later. See ya'!

Laundry Day

"Hey, Ed! Give me your clothes. I'm doing laundry today!" Kaya yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm changing just a sec…" Kaya sighed. _Ed must have just gotten up._ "Hey, Kaya? Can you grab my brush off of the bathroom counter?" The door opened to reveal a shirtless Ed, but Kaya is blind, so all she asked was,

"Where's your laundry?"

Ed pushes a bunch of clothes into Kaya's arms in exchange for his brush. He starts to brush his long, loose hair and yawned. "I gotta go talk to Colonel Useless. You're going to do laundry. Where's Al and what's he doing?"

"He's working at the shelter today."

Ed groaned. "Let's hope he doesn't bring home any cats this time…"

"I'm leaving now! Be back for lunch in an hour!"

"Fine." Ed stopped only once to grab a hair band off the counter in the cramped dorm kitchen. Then he ran down the hallway to the Colonel's office.

Ed knocked on the door and Lt. Hawkeye opened the door. "Ed! I'm surprised to see you in street clothes! They look good on you. Oh, sorry, the Colonel is waiting."

Ed walked in and sat down on the black leather couch and started braiding his hair. The Colonel started blabbing but Ed wasn't listening.

"EDWARD ELRIC!!! LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

Ed jumped about a foot in the air.

"Ahem. Fullmetal, you will stay here until lunch break, doing paperwork. No questions, comments, or concerns until you are done." The Colonel slid a three foot stack of paperwork towards Ed. Ed picked himself up and grabbed the HUGE stack of paperwork and sat behind the tiny desk. The paperwork perched on the edge of the desk precariously. Ed resigned himself to three hours of paperwork to be done in an hour.

ONE HOUR LATER

Edward Elric was miraculously down with his paperwork. Ed sat on top of the desk and sighed, his head hanging, his braid long enough to flop in front of his face. He opened his eyes to look at the end of his braid. _Something's not right…_he thought.

Ed screeched bloody murder and sprinted down the hallway. He stormed into the dorm room and yelled, "WHERE'S MY RED HAIR BAND!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DIN'T EVEN KNOW YOU HAD A RED ONE!" Kaya shouted back.

"SORRY, FORGOT." Ed started muttering under his breath. "Why do I have so many hair bands, most of them being red, and I manage to lose them? I only have three blue ones and two blacks! But I don't use those ones! I use the 100 red ones! But I lost all of them except for one! ONE!" Ed was angry. But he started to think. _Where did I put the one I used yesterday?_

Ed paled. _I think I put it in the pocket of my boxers._ He smacked his forehead. _Shit! That's where I think I put all of them! But I have 25 pairs of boxers…_ He hit his forehead again. _They fell out each time they went through the wash…_

"ED! AL! LUNCH! AND SOME GREAT NEWS!" Ed's stomach decided to talk to him just then, so Ed stalking over to the kitchen and sat down opposite of Al. (Al got his body back a week ago.)

"What's for lunch? I'm **_starving _**…" Al stressed the last word just because he could say it now.

"Ramen. Homemade ramen, not the boxed kind." Ed and Al were both drooling. Kaya's ramen was the BEST!!!

A knock was heard at the door. Kaya sighed. "Those moochers…" she grumbled. She grabbed a HUGE pot off the stovetop and went into her bedroom to answer the door. Ed watched as she rolled her eyes and talked, passing the pot to the other person.

"The rest of the gang heard I was making ramen. Moochers." Kaya walked over to the stove and pulled another pot out of nowhere. "Magic," she said, answering the unasked question.

After everyone was done, Kaya stood up. "You guys, I have an announcement. You know how I could see really blurrily?" Ed and Al nodded. "I got surgery done this morning and I can see perfectly! Well, I should see perfectly in half an hour."

"That's great! How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Al asked.

"The military wanted to try it and needed a guinea pig, so I volunteered. I have to report tonight for a check up!"

Al stood up and hugged Kaya. "That's great."

"ANYWAYS, onto more pressing matter, where's the laundry?" Ed asked.

"Oh! The whites should be done. Just a minute." Kaya ran out and came back a couple minutes later with a large basket full of clothes.

Ed dove in the basket. After a minute, he popped back up, sitting, sorting through the laundry. Kaya got a HUGE tick mark on her head. She said, "Ed, get out of the basket. Some of my bras are in there." He quickly found and pulled out the 12 pairs of boxers he put in the laundry and groaned. They were all slightly pink.

Kaya started snickering. "I think I know where your red hair bands went…" Al said.

Kaya laughed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm **_so_** glad I got that surgery today instead of next week…"

And this is why Edo-kun NEVER puts his hair bands into the laundry…

"Just wait until the Colonel gets word of this!" Al clicked the camera, tossed it to Kaya, and she ran off to the office.

"Hey gang, you gotta see this!"

**"FULLMETAL HAS A FETISH WITH PINK BOXERS?!" **was heard through all of Amestris.

A/N: I feel I should explain. Ed has 25 pairs of boxers because he and Al didn't do laundry themselves so Ed just kept buying new boxers. And, no, I don't know why they have a pocket… the thing he does have a fetish with is red hair bands! One of my crazy friends and I thought it would be funny if Ed's boxers miraculously were made pink by something he did, and something as innocent as laundry came to mind… evil laugh


End file.
